dutesversefandomcom-20200214-history
SEAL Suits
SEAL Suits were a future infantry full body combat suit developed by the US Government, under the CIA's Special Activities Center for use by SEALs, to revolutionize combat. Background The SEAL Suit was designed by the United States Government in order to give the wearers a technological edge in protection, strength, and other important categories. SEALs were still prototypes by the time The Flash happened, leading the suits to have their faults. Meant to be finished by 2033, the SEAL suits would have been painted in either Coyote Brown or Olive Green. Technical details The exterior of the suit, referred to as the Outer Shell, is capable of withstanding firepower up to three rounds of 12.7x99mm (.50 BMG) in the same location. The Interior Shell is capable of withstanding firepower up to 7.62x51mm and shrapnel cuts. The ballistic visor and shield on the battery pack are also capable of withstanding fire up to 12.7x99mm. While the suits do not require Neural implants to operate, all Pre-Flash SEAL operators had extensive cybernetic and chemical enhancements to maximize their performance with them.. The suits are equipped with an Helmet Mounted Display (HMD), however, these are not built into the visor and can be removed with the proper tools. Features The SEAL Suit uses three essential sections. The first section is referred to as the Micro-Hydraulic Skeleton. The suit itself is relatively heavy, over one hundred pounds. To support this, the Exo-Skeleton is able to provide the user with extraordinary strength, and the ability to maintain this strength for a very long period of time. Attached to the exterior of the Micro-Hydraulic Skeleton there is a section of shock-absorbing gel surrounded by a kevlar-weave based layer. This is called the Interior Shell. The Interior Shell is the section where the armored T4 sections will be attached to on the suit. Lastly, the Outer Shell is made of a carbonite steel which is plated with Tier-4 Ballistics. Ontop of all this, the helmet is also made of a carbon-steel mixture with shock resistant padding lining the interior. The visor which allows the pilot to see also utilizes level four ballistic glass. The suit itself is powered using an industrial powered fusion battery, which is protected by several layers of ballistic glass. The suits Micro-Hydraulic system is capable of lifting extreme amounts of weight which would be, under normal circumstances, impossible. On the interior of the suit, there are several infrared sensors lining the walls of the suit. These sensors will detect the movement of the pilot within the suit and send a signal to the Exo-Skeleton to move accordingly. There is a .008008135 second delay between the movement of the pilot and the movement of the suit. The helmet is also equipped with a Helmet Mounted Display (HMD) system which is able to identify friendly and hostile combatants as well as a threat assessment system which is capable of scanning the battlefield and identifying which targets should be dealt with first. There are also things such as range finders and other tools which may come in handy in the field. The HMD equipment is mounted internally and can be removed by the pilot at any point should they deem it necessary. Category:Pre-Flash Category:Post-Flash